The Next Four Years of My Life
by Fangurlinpro77
Summary: Rayne is just a girl who dreams of bigger things. So when she is invited to go overseas, of course she accepts. Who would have guessed that all this could happen to a goodie-too-shoes like her though? Please read and review!


She wasn't used to the big school. She had been the sheltered kid at her old school. That was saying something coming from a private Christian school. But she was choosing a different life. She was going to be someone. She was going to make something of herself. She wasn't going to be the one that was forgotten in the pictures. Not anymore. She was turning herself upside down.

Now you might think this is a bit drastic. But lets be honest, no one really knows how it feels to be the kid that hasn't had human contact with anyone but their family all their life save the 65 kids that go to a private school that is also a church building. And no one should have to know that. Or at least thats what she told herself.

So when she got the opportunity to go to London for high-school she figured what the hell? What could go wrong?

Well she had to say goodbye to her whole life. That was not the worst thing in the world. Its not like she had a great and full life in the first place. She only had her family and she could skype them whenever she wanted. Her friends were pretty crappy. They would forget her after a couple months. That was why she accepted the offer that she got in the mail. It had her name, address, and room description (which she found a bit creepy) and she knew that she could have a chance at a real life if she could do this. So that's what kept her packing and saving money and working to get more money until the day came that they had to go to the airport. It took them an hour to get all her luggage into the car and make sure there was nothing that she was leaving behind. Then they hit the road. Her whole family in the car. The boys in the back seat watching a movie and playing on iPads... Her sister reading a story from the internet... Her parents making plans on what they were going to make her room into.. All thinking she was listening to music on an iPod that she hadn't had for 3 years now. That was how she found out about everything the family kept from her. She was just camouflaged perfectly. Acting as though nothing was wrong when in all reality, she wasn't anything. She couldn't have told them that she wanted them to shut up anymore than she could have told them that they had no idea what they were talking about. It was all because she wasn't supposed to be hearing it anyway.

When they got to the airport, the moment they were all waiting for, she was going through security. Her family standing at the door not really knowing what to do. She, herself, just doing what the person in front of her did. She thumbs upped her family and told them she would be okay. Not sure if she was reassuring herself or them. Either way, she walked to where the map told her the plane to London was.

On the way there she saw some pretty amazing things, or people to be specific. A mother holding twins that looked about a month old. With her husband on his bluetooth talking like a business man or something. Then in the doorway to a Starbucks, was a man looking all hipster, just leaning. She did the nod to him and got a wink in return. He was just about 6six-foot, which was giant to her 5' 3". She blushed and continued her trek to terminal B.

When she got there they wee just starting to board the passengers.

"Oh great, Jackie." said Rayne.

Just for some back story, Rayne had gone to a private school her whole life and there had been one girl that came her last year of middle school that was a complete bitch to her for no reason. That girl just so happened to be going to London on the same plane as Rayne. Hopefully she wasn't going to be going to the same school, oh forget that, she is probably just going on a trip around the world since her dad is just so fucking rich. Oh, did I fail to mention that Jackie's father just so happens to be a millionare? My mistake.

"Hi Reagan!" said an overenthusiastic Jackie.

"It's Rayne, you whore."

" Oh I must have forgotten." said Jackie with a smirk.

" Well as long as I don't have to see your face for the next four years, I should be able to forgive you." said Rayne with more sarcasm than needed.

"I hope I never have to see that vile thing you call a face again. i'm just glad daddy got me into this Holerts school or whatnot."

"It's not Holerts you blonde bimbo. It's Hogwarts!"


End file.
